


Desired and Timely Things

by Stecayl



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Jealousy, Multi, Pining, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Of course, Jolene was the maid-of-honor at Elly's wedding.Whumptober Day 9: Shackled.





	Desired and Timely Things

Of course, Jolene was the maid-of-honor at Elly's wedding.

She looked stunning in her green bridesmaid dress. For Elly’s wedding, Jolene had done her fiery hair up in curls, and the dress brought out the paleness of her skin and the color of her eyes.

None of the men could look away from her, not when she walked down the aisle, not when she stood on the stage, and certainly not when she gave her speech. Elly’s mother tutted and said the maid-of-honor ought not outshine the bride, but Elly didn't care.

"I'm so happy for you, Elly," Jolene said after the reception was done, in her low, musical voice made everything she said sound like a song. She gave Elly a hug, and her hair fell against Elly's bare shoulders; the touch of it was cool and soft. Jolene smelled like one of her good-luck perfumes, white flowers and spring rain.

"Thanks, Jo," Elly said, hugging her back. She asked,"So when do I get to dance at your wedding?"

Jolene laughed. "Why would I want to shackle myself to a man when I have you, Elly?"

Elly laughed too, but privately, she wondered. It was true that Jolene hadn’t shown much interest in men, though she could have any man she wanted — but Elly noticed how, at her wedding, Jolene and the best man danced together. He looked at her with stars in his eyes, and Jolene leaned forward and laughed at some joke he told, her eyes bright.

It wouldn’t be so bad if her Jolene married her husband’s best friend, she thought, seeing them— they could always stay close to each other then.

But that night, Elly heard Jolene’s name on her man’s lips. He was tossing in his sleep while she laid wide awake, staring into the darkness, and he was sighing Jolene’s name like a prayer. Like he was dreaming of winding his fingers through her autumn curls and kissing her red lips and doing all of the things to her that he’d done to Elly that night, until he had Jolene arching beneath him, moaning and begging for his touch.

A hard knot of jealousy settled into Elly’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts at https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title is from Sappho's "Epithalamium".


End file.
